True Love
by OTPLukeia
Summary: What if Leia enlists the help of her childhood friend to make Luke jealous, instead of Jude? How will events play out? Lukeia.


**Hey. I have another story for you guys. This idea was sent in by Beautiful-Minded. Thanks so much. I love this idea. I was so excited to write it. I struggled a little in some parts but I think the finished product is okay.**

 **The song I have used is True Love from Liv and Maddie (I love that show). I imagined the Jordan Fisher Ballad version. It's absolutely beautiful so everyone go check that out.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the characters or the song.**

 **Please Enjoy**

True Love

Leia was sitting on the patio enjoying a juice. She was waiting for an old friend. He was coming in to town and Leia was so excited to see him. They were best friends when they were little but then he moved away. She was really looking forward to showing him all around Lost and Found.

Jude joined her. He noticed she was alone and decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Leia." He said sitting down.

"Oh hey Jude." She said. She didn't really pay him much attention. She was too busy staring into the car park. She couldn't take her eyes off of Luke.

Luke was sitting in his van talking, more like flirting, with a bunch of really pretty girls. This didn't sit right with Leia. Jude noticed what Leia was staring at.

"Look at this guy." He said chuckling. "Like look how he works it." Jude then did this weird dance thing. Leia found it rather odd. "Guy should write a book." Leia tried to ignore what Jude was saying. It wasn't really helping her jealousy situation.

"Seriously. Ever since I," emphasis on the I, "got the van painted pink, Luke has been getting all of this attention, from all of these random girls." Leia said feeling really down. She really liked Luke and she hated that he was getting all of this attention from other girls. And he did nothing but encourage them.

"Having that cute little pink van is kind of like having a cute little dog with a kerchief around its neck." Jude said with a little bit of sympathy for Leia. Anyone could see she was in pain over this. "But I gotta admit though, even if he was riding a bicycle, all the ladies would still be on him. That guy is just so cute." This really wasn't making Leia feel any better. It was making her feel worse. "If I had ten percent of his cuteness," Jude continued, "I would not be sitting here and talking to you, peeling an orange. I'd be out in the world. Adventuring my cuteness." Jude had a far off look in his eye. He was so strange.

"Probably." Leia said sorrowfully. Jude was making her feel like absolute crap. But she knew he was absolutely right about Luke. It was just hard to hear.

"You know what you're suffering from?" Jude said looking at Leia. "A big bowl of jealousy."

"Ya think." Leia said sarcastically.

"All you need to do is give him that same bowl." Jude said understandingly. "Take a big spoon of envy and shove it down his throat."

"But how?" Leia asked still staring off at Luke. He was hugging all of the girls now. Leia loved Luke's hugs.

"I don't know." Jude said. "Maybe date another guy?" he said.

"Hey Leia." Leia and Jude turned around to find a really cute guy standing behind them. He had bright blue eyes and really dark hair. He was really handsome.

"Oh my gosh. Ryder. Hi." Leia smiled brightly. She got out of her seat and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you." She said.

"Likewise." He said returning the hug.

"You look so different." She said giving him a once over.

"I look different? Leia look at you. You're so beautiful." He said spinning her around.

Jude coughed. He felt really awkward just sitting there watching the reunion between the two friends.

"Oh right. Umm Ryder this is my friend Jude, he goes to Lost and Found, and Jude this is Ryder, he's my best friend from when I was little. He's in town for a couple of days." Leia introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Jude." Ryder said politely. He was always a nice guy.

"You too handsome guy." Jude said saluting him. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go, let you two catch up." Jude excused himself.

Before he left he whispered to Leia. "He's perfect for your plan." Leia smiled but she didn't really want to use Ryder. They were best friends and she didn't want to lose him the way she lost Rachel, by putting Luke before anything else.

"So," Ryder said when Jude left. "How are you?" he asked.

"Well my best friend in the whole world is here, so I couldn't be better." She grinned. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'm great. A pretty girl is standing right in front of me so I couldn't be better." This caused Leia to blush. The two spent the rest of the morning catching up. They were laughing and smiling and drinking juice. They were having a blast.

"So would you like a tour of Lost and Found?" Leia asked.

"Of course. I wanna see your new home away from home." He took her hand like they used to do when they were little. Everyone thought they were adorable. They were practically inseparable when they were younger. Everyone in the neighbourhood thought they would get married someday. That thought ended when Ryder and his family had to move away.

Leia guided him through Java Junction, past Luke, who was sitting at a table drinking some soup, and up the stairs to the studio. Luke didn't really know what he was seeing. Leia was holding hands and laughing with some boy who he had never seen before in his life. And the guy was really good looking. So not Leia's type though. He was so confused. He continued eating his soup but he was going to look into this more later.

* * *

"And this is the recording studio." Leia said opening the door and inviting him in.

"Woah. This is so cool. I can't believe you get to come here every single day." Ryder said taking it all in.

"I know. It's so amazing here. But it's not just this stuff, the people here are incredible. Everyone is really nice and we all have so much fun making music together. It's really great. I'm so lucky." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. It sounds amazing." He said staring at Leia.

"Do you still like music?" Leia asked.

"Yeah." Ryder said taking a seat on the couch. "I started playing guitar. I'm probably not half as good as all the people who go here though."

"Oh come on. Don't say that. I bet you're great." She said encouraging him. "Besides. I don't even play guitar."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

"So, umm," Leia said awkwardly. "Do you want to go get some food? I'm kind of hungry." she pointed to the door.

"Umm sure." He followed Leia.

When they got down to the junction Leia noticed Luke sitting there and took hold of Ryder's hand.

"Hey." She whispered before they walked in. "See that guy sitting over there." She gestured to Luke. "I really like him and I was hoping…" she trailed off.

"You were hoping?" Ryder questioned.

"If you would pretend to be my boyfriend to make him jealous?" she asked shyly.

"I don't know Leia. Is this really such a good idea?" he said unsurely.

"Please. I'll do anything for you." She begged.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything." She said finally.

"Alright then." He agreed. He put his arm around her and the two made their way into the junction.

When they walked past Luke's table Leia pretended to have just noticed him.

"Oh hey Luke." She said casually and then put her attention back on Ryder.

Luke waited for the two to get to the counter and then he walked over to Maggie who was sitting alone.

"Who is that guy?" he asked her.

"You're going to have to be more specific because there are quite a few guys in here right now." Maggie said jokingly. Luke was in no mood for jokes.

"The guy with Leia." He said pointing to them.

Maggie looked over and saw Leia looking very comfortable with a really cute guy. Maggie got really hopeful. Maybe Leia finally realised that Luke isn't in to her.

"I have no idea." Maggie said. "But they look pretty cosy. Maybe they're dating." She suggested.

"No they couldn't be dating." Luke said. "Leia wouldn't without telling me."

It suddenly dawned on Maggie what Leia was doing. She was trying to make Luke jealous with this new guy.

"Or maybe they're just fake dating." Maggie said.

"Why would they do that?" Luke asked confused.

"To make you jealous." Maggie said looking over at them again. They were laughing together. Leia looked really happy.

"Really? Do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious. Leia is only ever that happy when she's with… you know what never mind." Maggie said. "Maybe Leia could use a bit of her own medicine."

"She could?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah. Like we could pretend to date." Maggie said. "It would drive her crazy."

"You'd do that?" Luke asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah. I would love to be your girlfriend." Maggie said smoothly. This was totally a great plan. Not only would it mess with Leia but hopefully by fake dating Luke he would realise how much he actually liked her, Maggie, not Leia.

"Okay." Luke said happily.

* * *

Leia and Ryder were sitting outside talking about old times when Luke and Maggie came out holding hands. Leia was really hurt. She thought Luke and she had something but no, he was into Maggie.

"Hey Leia." Luke said.

"Hey Luke, and Maggie." She said faking happiness. This was such a great day until this happened.

"So who's your friend?" Luke asked gesturing to Ryder.

"This," Leia said taking Ryder's hand, "is Ryder. I've known him all my life. I thought I would show him around the studio. Ryder this is Luke and Maggie. They go to Lost and Found too." She said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie said genuinely. She felt really good in this situation. She could tell that she and Luke were really getting to Leia.

"Nice to meet you guys too." He said. Luke and Maggie sat down at the table next to theirs.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Luke asked.

Leia couldn't believe he actually thought they were dating. This made her smile. This could totally work.

"Not long. We've been friends for years though." She said, smiling at Ryder. "How long have you two been… a thing?" she asked.

"Recently." Maggie said quickly.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Really recently." He trailed off. "But, it has felt like forever."

"Forever." Maggie added. "So uh, sweetheart, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked Luke, going along with the charade.

"We should really figure that out." Luke said.

"Hey maybe, Leia," Maggie said. "You and Ryder could join us on a double date."

"Oh I don't know." Leia said.

"No that sounds really fun." Ryder said.

"Really?" Leia asked.

"Yeah sure. I want to get to know your friends." He said. "We'd love to join you." He said totally ignoring the looks he was getting from Leia.

"Okay. Great." Luke said. "Sounds like a plan."

"We need to get going." Ryder said. "We are going to be late for our dinner plans."

"Yes. We should go. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Leia said standing up and leaving with Ryder.

Luke stared after her and watched as Ryder took her hand and the two walked away.

"Maybe they aren't fake dating." Maggie said. "Maybe it's real."

"It sure looks real." Luke said glumly. "I need to be alone right now. I'll see you later." he said before turning around and walking up to the studio.

* * *

Leia and Ryder were sitting in the bullpen writing a song together. They weren't really getting much work done. Ryder kept making Leia laugh and then they would start talking about the fun they had when they were younger.

"We've been at this for hours." Ryder said. "Maybe we should take a break." He suggested.

"We've only written one line." Leia said. "We don't even have a melody for it."

"Then let's go and get some inspiration." He held out his hand and Leia took it. Together they went down the stairs laughing.

* * *

eia and Ryder had a really great morning together. They went to the old park where they used to play when they were children, and they got ice cream from Mrs Marsha just like old times.

When they got back to the junction for their "double date", they couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces.

The four were sitting at a table together in silence. Ryder felt extremely awkward.

"So Ryder." Luke said. Do you like music?" he asked. If he was going to be dating Leia, he had to like music. Leia couldn't possibly like a guy who didn't like music.

"Umm yeah I do. I play the guitar." He said awkwardly. He was regretting letting Leia include him in this.

"Oh great." Luke said, really not meaning it. "What kind of stuff do you like to do?" he asked.

"Well let's see. I like sports." He said honestly.

"Ryder is the captain of his basketball team. Aren't you honey?" Leia said.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly.

"Are you any good?" Luke asked.

"State Champions last year." Leia answered for him.

"Congrats." Luke said.

"Can we change the topic? I really want to get to know Leia's friends." Ryder said.

"Great idea. Hey Maggie, have you ever made an agreement with someone and not kept it?" Leia sad sarcastically.

"I don't know Leia, have you ever turned your back on your best friend for a guy?" she asked.

"I have to go." Leia said standing up and running away.

Ryder didn't really know what to do. He decided to leave. "So umm, it was nice meeting you guys. I'm just gonna go now." He said before he walked away.

"Well that turned out great." Luke said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Luke I shouldn't have done that." Maggie said not really meaning it. She was glad that she stood up to Leia. She was the only person brave enough to.

* * *

Later that day Leia got a message to go to the rose room. She didn't know who it was from so she decided to go to find out.

When she got there she found Ryder standing there with a bunch of roses.

"Hey." He said when he saw her.

"Hi. What's all this?" she asked. Behind him there was a picnic set up.

"Well I know you weren't feeling that great after the whole "double date" fiasco so I organised this to cheer you up." He said smiling.

"Aww Ryder. You're the best." She said hugging him.

"What are best friends for?" He whispered in her ear.

They had a really nice time on their picnic. It was just like old times.

Luke walked into the rose room but stopped when he saw what was going on inside. He saw Leia and Ryder, clearly on a date and having the best time. He knew he was jealous. The minute he saw the smile on her face he was green.

He missed that smile. Leia used to always smile when she was around him, but lately her smile has been different. He had really hurt her and he felt terrible about it. He had to do something.

He went straight to the recording studio and started writing a song about how he felt. The song was a lot different to any other song he had written. It was a ballad. He had never really written a proper ballad before.

He recorded the song and left the studio and went home. He couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was Leia and how he was too late.

Rachel walked into the recording studio. She had it booked for that morning. She actually had another song that she was really proud of.

It was times like this that she missed Leia. Her song writing would still be boring if Leia didn't give her advice on how to write what she was feeling.

When she got there she noticed an un-named file on the computer. She opened it up and started listening. It was definitely Luke singing but the song was so different. It wasn't like him at all. It was a really great song. Rachel was impressed. He clearly put a lot of emotion into, not only the song, but the performance.

Luke was walking to the recording studio to get a copy of the song he wrote yesterday. He didn't have a cd with him at the time. He opened the door and heard his song playing, and Rachel sitting there listening to it.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. "That's private." He ran over and turned the song off.

"Luke!" Rachel said alarmed. "I'm sorry. I just saw it and I clicked on it. I'm sorry." She said.

"No one was supposed to hear that." He said.

"It was really good." Rachel said nervously. Luke wouldn't look at her.

"Thanks." He said. He was really mad. This was a really personal song and he didn't want people hearing it. Not yet.

"You should tell her." Rachel said. "Or just play her the song. She would love it. I know it."

"What?" Luke said pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on Luke. Even a blind man would know you like Leia. And this song is clearly about her. I saw her with that guy." She said.

"I'm too late." He said slumping onto the couch. "And you know the worst part. She told me that she liked me and I didn't say anything." Luke was really heart broken. "Nothing. Not a damn word." He said punching a pillow.

"Hey just settle down. I know Leia, oaky?" Rachel said sitting down next to him. "I know her and I know that she isn't dating that guy."

"Have you seen them? All they do is laugh together and be happy and hold hands. That spells couple to me." Luke said angrily.

"Leia wouldn't have moved on from you that fast. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Leia was, and still is, pretty much in love with you. She would never ever stop talking about you. You know that amazing song she wrote, you see through me?" Rachel asked. When Luke nodded she continued. "That was about you. I don't know about you, but that is one of the best songs I've ever heard in my life. Do you know why Leia got kicked out of the band?" she asked, again when Luke nodded no, she continued, "Because she chose you over the band. She ruined our chances at rock against the clock because of you."

Luke was stunned into silence. He had no idea Leia liked him that much.

"Leia really likes you Luke. That guy, could never come before you. She's crazy about you." Rachel said. "Don't ask me why though. The amount of tears that girl has shed because of you is ridiculous. And you know who has to clean her back up again every time? Me. I like you Luke and I think you and Leia could be great together but if you hurt her once more, I will seriously hurt you." Rachel said.

"What should I do?" he asked Rachel.

"Well for starters, I think you should play her that song."

* * *

Ryder was leaving today. He and Leia were practically inseparable for the whole day. He was leaving in the evening so they had the whole day together. They spent it doing all the things they used to do when they were little. They pushed each other around in the trollies at the supermarket until they got kicked out. They watched their favourite movie, Finding Nemo. And to finish off their afternoon they went to the park and acted out their favourite Star Wars scenes. Leia was of course Princess Leia and Ryder was Han Solo.

Ryder was set to leave in about an hour so they were having a last meal together at java junction.

"Don't forget to text me when you can." Ryder said.

"Of course I will. As soon as I can find my phone. I don't know where I put it yesterday." She said thinking about where she could have left it.

"Sorry to interrupt." Annabelle said. "Leia did you just say you lost your phone?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah. Have you seen it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think it might be in the rose room. Hayley found one in there this morning." She said.

"Thanks. Sorry Ryder. Do you mind if I go and get it?" she said already getting up.

"Not at all. Take your time." He said.

"I'll be five minutes." And she was gone.

* * *

Leia was about to enter the rose room when she heard someone playing the piano. It sounded beautiful. When the singing started she knew it was Luke.

"If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different

Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position." Leia decided to wait outside. It sounded like a personal song and she didn't want to disturb him.

"I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture

And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner." Leia couldn't help but think that the song as about her. At least, she hoped the song was about her.

And I could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I know I had it

True love was so hard to find

True love, if I could get it back

I'd never let it go this time," Leia could tell the song was really personal and emotional for him. He sounded so raw and pure. She'd never heard him sound this passionate during a performance before.

"True love is an inspiration

True love, it was mine oh mine

True love, I'd never let it go

I'd never let it go this time." His voice faded out at the end as the piano melody took over to end the song. Leia was close to tears. It was a beautiful song. She never knew he could write songs like that. It made her like him even more, if that was possible.

She entered the rose room. Luke looked up at the sound of her footsteps, surprised.

"Leia!" he said shocked. "What are you d…doing here?" he stuttered nervously.

"I was looking for my phone." She said picking it up from the piano when she saw it. "That song." She said. "It was so beautiful."

"Thanks." He said blushing, casting his eyes to the floor. "It's about you." He whispered.

"No." she said angrily. Luke was shocked. He thought she would like the song.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm tired of these games. You are with Maggie." She said.

"No I'm not. I was just pretending to make you jealous." He uttered.

"So what you were trying to play me?" she asked frustrated.

"Only because I thought you were trying to play me. But I figured out you weren't. I'm sorry okay?" he defended himself.

"No I'm sorry. I was trying to play you. Ryder is just a friend. My best friend actually." She said apologetically.

"We can't keep doing this Leia." He said.

"Well I told you I liked you." She said. "And you didn't say anything back."

"Well I didn't know what to say!" he exclaimed.

Leia was more confused now than ever. "Because?" she asked.

"When you say the things that you're thinking, and put that stuff out into the world, it's followed by other stuff, like big stuff. You know what I mean?" he explained.

"Yeah. Like the what we do about it stuff." She replied.

"Exactly. I wasn't ready for that stuff." He said.

"And now?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He didn't answer. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was a gentle and slow kiss. And innocent kiss. But the feelings the two got from it were overwhelming. When they separated Luke rested his forehead on Leia's.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked jokingly.

Leia nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. "I really like you Leia." He said.

"Ditto." She answered. The biggest smiled rested on both of their faces. "Come on." She said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to my best friend." She said smiling.

The two made their way to the junction where Ryder was standing by the door.

"I have to go." He said sadly.

"Oh no." Leia said. "No I don't want you to go."

"I have to. Don't worry we can talk every day. And I'll be back." He said bringing her in for a hug.

"I'll miss you." She said hugging back. Luke felt really awkward so he decided to go order himself a juice.

"I'll miss you too." He said honestly. "Let me know if that boyfriend of yours gives you any trouble. I'll be down here in a flash."

"How did you…?"

"I was worried and went looking for you. I know what happened. Be careful. Okay?" he said looking out for her. He really cared.

"I will. Have a safe trip home." She said.

The two hugged one last time before they made their way outside.

"Bye." Leia said as Ryder got into the car and drove away.

Leia walked slowly back into Java Junction.

"He's gone?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Leia sighed. "Now I'm back to having no friends."

"That's not true." Luke said. "You may have stopped being Rachel's friend but she never stopped being yours" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked. She really missed Rachel but she didn't know if they could ever come back from this fight.

"She's basically the reason we are together now." He said. "She told me how much you liked me."

Leia couldn't believe this. "What did she say?" she asked.

"That you were crazy about me." He teased.

"Shut up. She did not." Leia said lightly punching his shoulder. "Did she?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe." He said tauntingly. "But she did convince me to tell you how I feel. You owe her big time." He said. "I think it's time you guys got over this fight."

"I think you're right." Leia said trailing off as she saw Rachel entering the junction. "Rachel!" she shouted.

Rachel made her way over, a bit confused. She and Leia weren't really on speaking terms.

"What do you want Leia?" she asked.

"I want to be friends again." Leia said nervously. Luke squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I miss you. I miss us." She said.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I promise I won't ever put a guy before you ever again. I don't want to lose you again." Leia said desperately. "Can you forgive me?"

Rachel didn't answer at first. She wanted to create a dramatic effect. "Of course I'll forgive you Leia. These past few weeks have been absolute torture. I miss you." She said smiling.

The two girls hugged each other, squeezing as hard as they could. "I'm so sorry." Leia said.

"I'm sorry too." Rachel said.

When they separated from the hug Rachel noticed Luke still sitting there. "So?" Rachel asked. "Have you guys finally come to your senses?"

Luke nodded smiling at Leia. "Yeah." He said taking her hand.

"Well finally." Rachel smiled. "Gosh you don't know how many times I've had to listen to the same speech. 'Do you think he likes me?' 'Do you think he likes her?' 'What would Luke think?' 'Do you think Luke would like it?'"

"Okay." Leia said cutting her off. "That's enough." Luke was smiling.

"Did you really like me that long?" he asked.

"It was basically love at first sight." Rachel teased.

"Can we please stop picking on Leia?" Leia asked. "Let's get some food. That will shut everyone up." Leia said getting up feeling annoyed.

"Alright we'll shut up now." Rachel said. "I've missed you so much Leia."

"I know." Leia said.

They spent the rest of the evening together talking and laughing like old friends. Luke and Leia couldn't have been happier that they were together, and Rachel couldn't have been happier for them. Everything had finally fallen in to place and nothing could change their happiness.

Not even a jealous Maggie.

 **The end. (Maybe)**

 **I might make another chapter for this with a jealous Maggie but I don't know because I like Maggie as a character so I don't really want to make her a villain but we'll see.** **If I get the inspiration I might do another chapter.**

 **Please review. I love feedback. If you have any ideas that you would like me to write I would be happy to take a look. If you have any song ideas I would love to hear them because I literally spend hours trying to find the perfect song for my stories. Thanks for reading**

 **Stay you, stay beautiful.**


End file.
